Who's the killer?
by Raulhtv
Summary: There's a killer in town aka ghostface! Who's killing everyone? Will Margaret figure out who's the killer before her friends dies one by one? Or will she fail and get her and the love of her life killed? May contain explicit language and Sexual intercourse
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys! So I decided to make a new story combining regular show and scream 4. this has a killer involved with this story! If any of you guys are ghost-face fan then you're gonna wanna read this story till the end! don't forget to check out my story "FINALLY FOUND YOU! And don't forget to review and follow!_**

Tammy and Carly are alone at Tammy's house on dark night. They super bored and nothing to do... But all that is about to change.

Tammy goes to the kitchen "hey Carly, wanna watch a scary movie?" Carly goes into the kitchen "yeah, but no saw or the grudge bullshit!" She says.

Tammy pulls out a knife "but the whole point of a scary movie is creepiness and insane!" She says.  
Carly rolls her eyes "well I need to get my phone upstairs I'll be back!" She heads upstairs.

Carly looks around for her phone when she hears the ringtone in the closet. She opens the closet slowly when suddenly she gets stabbed by a masked killer. "Wahhh why?" The killer stabs her again and she dies.

Tammy starts to get worried "Carly!" She yells out but no response.

She then get a phone call from a unknown number.  
She answers "hello?" She says.  
A voice is heard "hello, Tammy.. What's your favorite scary movie?"  
Tammy is confused "what the fuck? Did you do to Carly asshole?"

The voice just laughed evilly "haha well.. Lets just say her character was killed off!" Tammy gets worried "what..! What do you want?"

The voice stays quiet "you better start running!"  
Tammy scratches her head "what?" Carly's body is thrown through Tammy's window and the killer appears.  
"Ahhhh!" Tammy starts to run and yell.

It starts to get quiet until Tammy starts to run to the front door.  
She opens the door only to get stab by the killer and fall on the floor. "Please...don't kill me.. Please!" The killer raise his knife and kills her.

-**_the next morning_**

Margaret is getting ready to head to work. When she turns on the tv. "**_Yes_**, **_Tom I'm here right now at the house of Tammy Garcia, where her and her friend Carly Mitchell were brutally killed. The attack looked mind in fact like a break in since there is glass everywhere."_**

Margaret turns off the tv and opens her door only to see Mordecai. "Ahh Mordecai you scared me!" She kissed him "haha sorry babe just wanted to drive you to work." He said.

"Aww that's so sweet Mordecai." She smiled and hugged him.  
They drove off to the coffee shop "so did you hear what happen last night with those girls that died?" She asked.  
"Yeah.. It sucked that they died... But why them?" Margaret shook her head and tried to forget it.

They arrived to coffee shop only already to see Rigby and Eileen drinking coffee and watching the news. "Wow that's some intense killing!" He said.

Soon after they all started to go to work.  
Mordecai and Rigby were at the park doing their thing.  
"So when are you gonna tell Margaret?" Rigby asked.  
"I don't know I just don't feel like she'll say yes? I mean we've been dating for 8 months I'm still thinking."

Rigby looks at him "don't worry dude.. She'll say yes.. I mean she loves you."

Later that night muscleman is alone on his trailer. When he hears noise around it. "Who's there bro?" He says but suddenly he gets a call from a unknown number "hello.. Muscleman, what's your favorite scary movie!"

Muscleman laughs "haha is this a prank well nice try but I'm the master pranker here boy!" It stays quiet for a while "hello?" The killer breaks into his house and stabs him.

"Oh no bro!" He says as he starts to crawl out of the trailer but the killer drags him by the legs and kills him.

**_Oh my god! There's a killer! Who is it? Who's next?  
This gonna be a great horror story :)  
Anyways guys don't forget to review this story and favorite!  
Don't forget "finally found you!" It's a great story and it's almost over. Okay guys I'll update this soon!_**

**_-may the odds be ever in your favor goodbye!_**


	2. Chapter 2 Margaret gets attacked!

**Hey guys, so I decided to write** **_another chapter for this story. Since I'm guessing you guys are starting to like too.  
But really you guys finally found you! And thank you!  
Thanks to coolgirl1234 for helping! Anyways I'mma go. See you at the end_**!

Police were gathered all outside. Ambulance were heard from far distance.

Mordecai started to text Margaret.

**_-hey babe did you hear what happen to muscleman?_**

**_-no? What happen to him?_**

**_-he's dead :( he got killed by the killer! He got brutally stabbed to death_**

**_-oh my god.. Now I'm really scared.. Um Mordecai I was thinking.. Do you wanna move in With me?_**

Mordecai was happy on what she said.

**_-oh my god yes! Babe I've been waiting for you to ask me that!_**

**_-great come over and drop over your stuff anytime!_**

He stopped texting her and started to pack.

Margaret was excited to hear her boyfriend moving in with her.  
2 hours later.. Mordecai arrived to her place with a few boxes and luggages.  
"Hey babe, I'm here and ready!" He excitedly said.  
She kissed him and helped him out.

1 hour later of unpacking Mordecai looked at the fridge "hmm looks like your missing some stuff.. It's alright I'll go shopping real fast, I'll be back!" He left and Margaret was alone.

Margaret thought everything was gonna be fine... But no.  
Soon later... She got a call.  
"Umm hello?" She said. "Hello, Margaret..what's your favorite scary movie?" He said.  
Margaret was scared "umm who is this?"

The man said "the person that decides if you live or die!" Margaret drops the phone. "What do you want from me..you sick asshole!" The man starts to laugh "haha you dumb bitch.. You think saying stuff to me will save.. Well you better start running!"

Margaret stood still and the man breaks through the closet and run forwards Margaret. Margaret starts running and starts to throw vases at him.

He grabs her leg but she kicks him and he falls. Soon later the police is heard and the killer is gone.

Police arrive and look at Margaret "miss.. Are you okay? We got complains here." They asked. She looked at Them "no! Please help me I was just attacked.." She says while in tears.

Police looked at her "okay, m'am just wait here and well check out your house.. Come on Larry!" They left into the house and Mordecai arrives. "Oh my god babe... Are you okay? What happen?" He asks.

Margaret looks at him "I.. I was just attacked! She says.  
Mordecai looks at her "well thank god you're okay." He hugs her and kisses her.

**_-The next morning_**

Margaret starts to wake with Mordecai "hey.. I was thinking.. Maybe we should have a party that way well have a easier chance to kind the killer!" She said.

Mordecai thought it was a good idea "hmm sounds good but we have to do it before anymore of our friends die." He said.

Margaret arrived to the coffee shop to see right and Eileen. "Hey guys.. So me and Mordecai thought we should have a party.. You should come?" She smiled.

Rigby smiled "yeah.. I love parties! Okay Eileen imma teach you rules on how to survive a horror movie!" he explained.

Eileen got her notepad. "Okay so in this version of horror movies in order to survive.. # can't be a virgin.."  
Eileen looked him "really... Sounds dumb but okay."

Rigby keeps explaining "okay #2 don't say you'll be back! Your not coming back!" He said. "And rule #3 don't have sex at a party!"

Eileen laughed and Margaret goes to them "guys.. I was attacked last night while Mordecai was gone." Eileen looked at her "what are you trying to say Margaret?"

Margaret looked nervous "I don't know that I almost die!" Eileen laughed "haha your so sad Margaret.. Trying to get attention!" Margaret frowned at her "I'm not playing!"

Margaret left and went home .  
Later that night Margaret get phone call.  
"Hello..?" She says.  
A mysterious voice is heard " . So do you think your fucking safe...just because you didn't die.. Bitch your on way to die. For now your safe but not your friends imma make your suffer!" He hangs up the phone.

**_Heys guys wow this guy is very intense! What does he want?  
Who is he? Anyways imma leave guys so.._**

**_-May the odds be ever in your favor goodbye_**!


	3. Chapter 3 killing is fun?

**_Hey guys! So this is the third_** **_chapter for who's the killer! Thanks for liking my stories! But after I'm done with these stories imma take a break for while. But still think of ideas for stories. Anyways lets get to the story!_**

Margaret was waking up and got up "whoa l, what a crazy dream!" She turns next around to feel Mordecai. "It wasn't a dream!" Said the killer.

"Ahhh!" Margaret screamed. Mordecai shook her "Margaret, wake up..wake up!" She woke up scared "Mordecai.. Is that really you?" She asked

"Uhmm yeah babe?" He said and hugged her. "I just had the scariest dream about the killer and.. And." Mordecai stopped her "calm down.. Everything's fin-" the killer comes out and stabs Mordecai in the back, killing him.

"Ahhh!" She screams waking up again.  
"I gotta stop watching inception!" She said. Then, Mordecai came in "babe, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah... But I think imma just stay and watch tv for the night.. I don't wanna sleep.." She said. Mordecai left and fell asleep.

**_-the next morning_**

Margaret went to work early since she didn't want to be home. Her boss mr. Gordon came in and asked Margaret to come to her office after her shift ended.

After Eileen was gone and everyone else it was just Margaret and mr. Gordon were left. Margaret made her way into her bosses office and closed the door. "Well.. Margaret I've seen you lately very tired.. Are you being abused by your boyfriend?" He asked.

"What, no my boyfriend is very sweet and won't hurt anyone." She said. "Then why do you come so tired?" He asked. "We'll it's just the killings that are happening are just getting in my head." She explained.

started writing a note "here go to the pharmacy and get this say its from me. Gordon." He gave her the note. Margaret took it and left.

Soon after mr. Gordon was alone, he heard pans fall and knife drop. Gordon went to go check it out "who the fuck is there?" Nobody answered. He went back to his office when he heard his phone ring. "Umm hello?" He said.

"You still think your alone, Gordon?" The voice said. "Who the fuck is this?" He asked in anger. The voice stood quiet until... "The last person you're gonna see alive!" He said.

Gordon looked around his office "where the fuck are you?" He said. "Let's play a question game Gordon? If you win I let you live, if you lose you die!" He said and Gordon agrees.

Gordon stands up and starts looking around to see anyone.  
"Name the 1959 horror movie that involved a chainsaw!" He asked. "Uhh chainsaw massacre..." He said.

"Good.. See.. Now it's gonna get harder.. Name the remakes of the horror made in the 90s" he asked.  
Gordon started to think "uhh the hills have eyes, amityville horror, black Christmas, my bloody valentine.. Is one of those right?"  
He asked. "none of the above!" As he brakes threw the glass door and slit his throat and kills him.

Margaret makes her way to the hospital when she gets a text from Eileen.

-**_hey when's the party?_**

**_-tommarow night!_**

**_-sweet ill be there!_**

Margaret stopped texting, grabbed the pills and left. Soon Rigby and Mordecai were talking in the kitchen and Margaret was overhearing their conversation.  
"So are you gonna tell her yet?" Rigby asked. Margaret was wondering what they were talking about. "I don't know.. Dude I mean what if she says no.. I mean I really love her and I just want her to be my wife." Margaret was shocked on what she heard from Mordecai and smiled.

"Okay, I'll just ask her at the party tommarow night!" He said. As Margaret walked into the room, they stopped taking "oh hey... Margaret!" He said.

She started to smile and blush at him "hey Mordecai.." She started to kiss him. "How was work?" He asked.  
"Oh you know boring.. Can you turn on the news?" She asked.

Rigby raced to turn it on. The news was starting **_"yes, Tom I'm standing her outside the coffee shop, where 35 year old, Martin Gordon was brutally murder by his neck getting slit."_**  
She said.

Mordecai and Rigby looked at Margaret "oh come on.. Do you guys really think I'll kill my boss..?" Rigby looked at her hand "then what's with the pills?" He questioned.

"It's for my sleeping.. Anymore questions Sherlock homo!" She said angrily. Rigby have her a look and sat back down.

-**_The next night_**

Margaret and her friends were waiting for all the people to arrive soon after 20 minutes.. 156 people arrived. Margaret thought that the killer may be here.

She looked around and thought to herself "people are gonna die tonight..."

**_Hey guys, hope you guys like this chapter.. It's almost to the end to guys. Just three more chapters to go. This one doesnt count but yeah. Anyways will Margaret find out who the killer is in time? Who is the killer? The killer will be revealed in the next chapter! I'll update tommarow! Review and follow!_**

-**_May the odds Be ever In your favor goodbye_**!


	4. Chapter 4 the killer is

_**Hey guys, so I've written**_ **_these stories for the past week.. I need a break! But I finished finally found you! Omg I finally found out regular show is starting season 5 in sep.2 yahh!  
It's gonna be awesome and we don't gotta worried about Margaret. And I heard there putting mordecais mom!  
Anyways back to this story alright guys next chapter is the ending_**!

Margaret started looking around but nothing. Soon, later maya and her boyfriend started to head upstairs "come one babe I wanna shove you a good time!" She said.

They went into Margaret's room, they started to take off their clothes and got naked. Maya started to moan after josh got on top of her. They made love for a while but felt that by we're being watched.

Margaret was still looking for the killer. She remember that she installed cameras around the house so she went to garage and the computer system. She turned the computer.

"Oh great! Strangers having sex on my bed!" She complained. Until she saw a door open slowly and a knife showed "what the fuck no! Run!" She screamed as she saw the killer slit his throat and stab maya.

The killer then went to the camera waved at it and covered it.  
Margaret was shocked on what she saw "what the hell? He's here!" She said as she ran to door but someone slammed it on her and locked it.

"Someone help! Open the door!" She screamed. Everyone was still partying and no one can hear her. She went back to the desk only see Eileen walking around and walked into Margaret's room. She covered her mouth "are they dead?"  
Eileen was disgusted "Eileen get out of there!" Margaret screamed.

Soon the killer closed the door and Eileen turned around "ahhh!" She screamed and ran into the bathroom. But the killer grabbed her feet and dragged her. The killer turns her around "no, please don't kill me!" Margaret covered her mouth and thought "no." .

The killer raised her knife and stabbed her till she died. Everyone was still partying and Margaret was trying to find a way to break down the door as she couldn't handle it anymore.

The killer grabbed Eileen's body and threw her off the ledge and she landed on the glass table and broke it. Everyone looked and saw dead Eileen.

Everyone started leave and Margaret finally broke the door.  
Rigby started to look at her body "oh my god!" He ran off somewhere in the house. "Rigby, wait!" Mordecai yelled out.

Mordecai went to Margaret "what the fuck is going on?" Mordecai said. Benson came into the room "what's going on.. Where's Rigby?" They didn't know. Benson got a call from a unknown number.

They went to him "hello?" He answered. The killer replied "hello.. Benson!" He said. "Who the fuck is this?" The killer laughed "haha I wanna play a game for the life of Rigby.." He says.

The lights turn on from the patio "Rigby!" They all yell out as they see Rigby tied to a chair. "Okay.. I'll play!" He screamed.  
"Try to keep him on long enough for us to find him!" Margaret said.

"We'll.. Okay Benson lets start!" He said. "What's the first horror movie ever made?" Benson thought "uhmmmm psycho?" The killer laughed "haha good see okay.. Name remake of the groundbreaking terror film that put audience in pov of their seats!"

Benson stood quiet "uhmm Texas chainsaw,dawn of the dead, the hills haves eyes, amityville horror. Black Christmas. House of wax and my bloody valentine is one of those right?" He asked. Rigby looked around "I was fucking right asshole!" He hung up the phone and went to untie Rigby.

"This is for putting threw me through all your fucking work.. While your always with that skank Audrey!" He stabs benson "this can't be.." He says as Rigby holds a big rock over and him and drops it.

Rigby goes inside the house to look for Mordecai and Margaret.  
Mordecai and Margaret are still looking for the killer until the killer pulls mordecai's leg and he kicks him falling down.  
They dead into Margaret's room and lock it. "Here Margaret.. Hide under the bed!" He says. "No.. He'll kill you.." She says.

He kisses her. the killer breaks the door and as Mordecai leaves outside the window onto the roof "go get help Margaret!" As a distraction.

Mordecai dials 911 "911, what's your emergency?" The man asks. "Help.. The killer is here at my house!" He screams. "Sir, do you see the man there anymore?" He says.

Mordecai looks around but nothing to be seen. Until he turns around and the killer punched him and he falls holding on to the gutters. "Sir.. Are you the-.." The killer hanged it up as he was gunna cut his hand and he fell.

Soon, Mordecai made his way downstairs and got knocked out and tied up. Margaret went downstairs and tried to look for Mordecai. But Rigby starts to chock her with a rope "hello, Margaret think you're gonna get away.. Did you think anyone got away!" She punched him and ran to the door.

But only to be stabbed by the killer.. The killer backs her up to Rigby and he takes the mask off only to be revealed as... CJ.

"CJ? What the fuck?" Margaret said. CJ smiled awhile taking off the costume "haha this is what happens when you take my man Margaret!" Margaret fell to the floor "Mordecai?"  
CJ looked at her "yes! You dumb bitch he was mine!" She talks while dragging her into the kitchen.

"Rigby, why did you do this?" She asked. Rigby looked at her "you know how many times Mordecai has liked you and you show up with gay and steroid looking fuckers you call boyfriends!" Margaret fell to the floor again "but why did you kill Eileen?"

Rigby looked at her "I didn't kill that bitch?" CJ smiled "haha I did because that bitch was getting to suspicious and was gunna ruin everything!" Margaret looked at CJ "so you did all this for Mordecai?" She asked and CJ winked at her.

Soon after she looked at Rigby "alright.. Ready! She pulled out the knife and stabbed him in the heart. Rigby started a massive amount of bleeding "we.. Did.. P-plan that part!" And he fell and died.

CJ smiled "haha sorry Rigby looks like you were just bait."  
Margaret closed her eyes "where's Mordecai?" CJ got excited "oh he's in a awesome place now!" Margaret looked shocked "you killed him?" She said.

CJ frowned "no..? He's in the closet!" She opened the door and Mordecai fell on the floor gagged up and tied.

Margaret looked at him "why are you doing this?" CJ picked her up "because.. You knew how its like seeing someone you love with some else?" She yelled.

CJ looked at the clock and it read midnight. "We'll Margaret looks like your time of life is up.." And she stabs her again.  
Margaret falls on the floor and passed out.

**_Hey guys so I hope you guys liked the chapter it was really fun to write and the next chapter is the end! Wow CJ is the killer and Rigby was her accomplice! Why?  
What will CJ do next? Is Margaret dead?  
Omg guys can't wait for season 5 of regular show September 2! I'll update tommarow!_**

**-may the odds be ever in your favor goodbye**!


	5. Chapter 5 it's all over!

Hey **_guys.. Sorry to post this late! I was lazy to write since it was Friday! But I'm just gonna finish this story already!_**

**_Anyways still excited for season 5 of regular show next Monday! September 2! Anyways guys lets get on with the story!_**

CJ looked around "ahh I can't leave evidence!" She ran to the kitchen and grabbed the knife she stabbed Rigby with.

Then went to the living room and pointed the knife at herself and stabs her shoulder.

"Ahhh" she yells and drops the knife. She sees a glass painting and runs to it smashing her face against it. She falls on the floor full of cuts and blood. She feels dizzy and wobbly.

She sees a glass table and turns around and jumps right on it from her back. She then tries to move but crawls to Margaret .. But falls to the ground. And passes out.

Soon after the police arrive to see all the bodies and blood everywhere "oh my god! This is a bloodbath party!" He said as he called for back up and the Ambulance.

Soon after Mordecai,CJ and Margaret were taken to the hospital. The officer goes to CJ's room and talks to her about what happen. "CJ.. Hello my name detective Carl and I wanted to talk to you about what happen?" He said.

CJ touched her face "I don't know I think Rigby was trying to kill us and he hit me with a glass frame and stabbed me." She lied. Dt. Carl looked at her "hmm is that so?" He said.

CJ started to look nervous "yeah.. I'm sure.." She lied again.

Dt. Showed her a clip "then why does the security camera show this?" He says as it shows CJ hurting herself and killing Rigby .

CJ grabs a vase and smashes it against dt. Carl's head and he passes out. "Too much questions fucker!" She said as she went to find Margaret.

A doctor passes by "umm excuse me miss but you have to remain in your room.." CJ looks at him "oh I'm sorry.. I was worried and wanted to know if my sister Margaret Hagdad and Mordecai Quintel are okay?" The doctor looked his clipboard. "Ahh yes they did!"

CJ looked shocked and thanked the doctor and went back to her room. She sneaked out of the room and went to Margaret's room. Margaret woke up and thought to herself what happen. Mordecai woke up finally "Margaret!" He got up and ran to Margaret's room.

CJ got to Margaret's room "who the fuck are you Michael fucking Myers!" Margaret tried to grab the emergency button but CJ ripped it off and went on top of her bed and strangled her.

"Margaret are you okay?" CJ hears Mordecai coming.

She hides behind he curtain and Mordecai walks in

"babe,are you okay?" Mordecai sees her bleeding "no. It's a-

CJ hits Mordecai with pan and he knocks out.

"Mordecai!" Margaret yells out. "Oh calm down you fucking whore!" She yells out.

CJ punches her in the face and falls. A doctor walks in "what's going on?" CJ points a broken glass at the doctor "you don't have to do this miss!" CJ laughs "haha you saw too much!"

Margaret starts to wake up slowly and crawled to the Defibrillator. as the doctor looks at her "can I just say one word...?" CJ looks at him "what please?"

He sees Margaret recharging. "Clear" he said. CJ gives him a angry look "clear?" Margaret is behind her "clear!" And she shocks her and CJ falls.

The doctor leaves running.. Margaret wakes up Mordecai "Mordecai... Are you okay?" Mordecai wakes up "ughh what hit me?" Margaret explained everything.

CJ wakes up about kill Margaret but Margaret grabs a glass and stabs CJ's neck and she falls and dies. "God that bitch was annoying!"

They both laughed and saw the police arrive and doctors helped Margaret and Mordecai as they held hands and were taken to operation.

The news were in front of the hospital **_"yes we are here at twin pines hospital as the killer ghostface made deadly appearance for adults 23,Margaret hagdad, 24 Mordecai Quintel and 23 Cloud jay.. We're hearing that CJ is the only one to have survive at first but later on Mordecai and Margaret have awoken... But everyone will know the survivors of the ghostface killings."_**

Its shows to CJ where she lies dead on the floor and still bleeding.

"_She is a victim right out of a movie"_

The end

**Okay guys thanks for reading damn I really like this story and what the hell happen to CJ oh yeah she got killed by Margaret badass moment! Anyways guys imma take a break from writing until probably when season 5 starts of regular show or before when I get ideas from you guys! Review and favorite this story! Thanks to coolgirl1234 for helping me out!**

**Check her stories and "new girl"!**

**Anyways guys..**

**-may the odds be ever in your favor goodbye!**


End file.
